Joey and Lauren - Tell Me You Don't Love Me
by lozxtitchx
Summary: One-shot set after Joey tells Lauren he's leaving in Tuesday, 18th December's episode. As he watches Lauren flirt with another guy, his jealousy gets the better of him!


An early Christmas present for the girls. Hope you enjoy abieetulaoliver, zoe_finlay92 and francescaalycex, thanks for all the help!

"_I'm leaving, Lauren, because we can't do this. I can't stay here with you in Walford"_

I watched her heart break before my eyes, and all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything was gonna be okay but I couldn't. I had to protect her…

She made her way back into the bar of the club and I composed myself before making my way back behind the bar to finish off my duties as barman for Tanya's hen night…

"Joey, I don't suppose you mind staying do you? Phil's asked me to open up" Sharon asked as I was clearing up

I nodded and smiled, continuing to clear up the things from the hen night…

LAUREN'S POV:

What Joey had told me and had done were two completely different things. My mind was in tatters…

"Looks like they're opening up" Lucy informed me as we were about to leave "shall we stay?"

I looked up at the entrance and saw two cute guys enter… "Yeah, why not"

"Great. I'll get us some drinks" she replied as I made my way to a table

Lucy made her way back over to me a few minutes later, the two cute guys in tow…

"Lauren, can I introduce Andy and James?" she asked, smirking at me

I nodded, introducing myself to the two. I could feel Joey watching me from the bar as the guys sat down…

JOEY'S POV:

I watched as Lauren made her way onto the dancefloor with one of the guys Lucy had picked up for them. His hands were all over her and she didn't seem to care. I clenched my fists and could feel myself getting angrier and angrier by the second as his hands continued to trail down her body, getting lower and lower. They turned and Lauren was facing me, a smirk on her face as she glanced at me. I snapped and marched over, pulling her away from the guy and into the office, shutting the door behind us…

"What the hell Joey?" she proclaimed as I dropped her hand

"Trying to make me jealous isn't gonna work y'know" I informed her

"Seems to have from the way you've just reacted" she replied, smirking

"I don't want you being taken advantage of" I admitted, sighing

"Like you did you mean?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow

"I never took advantage of you Lauren" I stated, hurt by her comment

"Didn't you? What was it you told me? "Whatever I told you was just to get me what I wanted?" she asked

"And that still stands" I sighed, hating myself as the words came out of my mouth

"Alright" she replied, stepping closer towards me, invading my personal space "I want you to look me in the eye again and tell me you don't love me. Go on, do it"

I swallowed. I wasn't able to do it. I crushed my lips onto hers, her arms wrapping around my neck as I moved us so her back was lodged in between the wall and against my body. I ripped my lips from hers and pushed her jacket from her shoulders, giving myself better access to her neck. Moans escaped her lips as I began to softly kiss down her skin, her hands unbuttoning my shirt, me throwing it off my body as I worked on her clothing. First to go were her shorts, then her top. Her top hit the floor and then so did her bra, my hands skimming their way down her sides as I pulled her panties off too. I swallowed her loud moan with my lips as I entered a finger into her, and then another one, moving them in and out of her. Her fingernails were digging into my shoulder blades, and it only turned me on even more. One hand let go of my back and moved down to my trousers, unbuttoning them, letting them fall to my ankles…

After she'd rode out her first orgasm I pushed myself into her, burying my head into the crook of her neck as she leant her head back against the wall. I began to move slowly but started to get faster as she begged me to. I could feel her walls clenching around me. I moved my head from her neck to her chest, focusing on one breast, switching to the other…

LAUREN'S POV:

Five minutes ago, Joey and I had been arguing and now I was against the R&R office wall, Joey moving in and out of me with increasing speed, making every nerve in my body tingle with pleasure. I could feel my orgasm approaching and I knew he could tell I was near as he began to slow down, wanting to draw out my pleasure for as long as possible but I couldn't hold it in. I came, his mouth still attached to my breast…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren rested her forehead against my shoulder as she came down from her high, me still moving inside her as I found my release. As our breathing returned back to normal I set her back on the floor, holding onto her for an extra second just in case her legs didn't want to work. We redressed in silence, neither of us saying a word…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey set me back on the ground and we began to redress, neither of us saying a word. We finished redressing and I looked up at him, his eyes burning an intense gaze into mine. I continued to watch him, his eyes saying different to his body language. He sighed and made his way back out into the bar as I stayed in the office after he'd shut the door behind him, not being able to tell what the hell had just happened…


End file.
